


The Fool writes a Kaleido Star Story

by Geoduck



Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: How can the Kaleido Stage increase attendance? The Fool has some ideas, and believe me, they don't involve reduced ticket prices.





	

Sora sighed from where she lay on the floor in Mia's room. "I just don't understand it. No matter what we do, we just can't interest people into coming to the show at Kaleido Stage."

"We've tried guest stars, new sets, new productions, everything." Mia shook her head. "There's nothing left."

"We could try onstage pie fights" Anna added hopefully.

"You're right Mia... there's nothing left." Anna's hopefulness disappeared.

"Well... there is one thing..."

Anna and Sora looked up at their friend expectantly. "What is it, Mia?"

"Nudity! We can make it a striptease show!"

"Of course!" Sora smacked her open palm with her fist. "There would be a huge demand to see our underage but still alluring female bodies!"

"I agree!" Anna stood up resolutely. "And to celebrate this great idea, I think we should all bathe together right now."

"Yes! We will celebrate as water streams sinuously down our heavenly figures. Let's also invite Sarah and Layla and Rosetta and May and Ken."

"...Ken?"

"I have no idea why I said Ken! Just a slip of the tongue! I'm not gay. Err... straight. Er... I'm not even sure who's talking right now! I might be Sora!"

"A-HEM!"

Ever so slowly, the Fool turned around from his writing. "Oh, Sora. I didn't even hear you come in. You haven't been here long, have you?"

"Long enough to read the last six paragraphs you wrote, PERVERT!"

"Oh, this? It's completely fictional, and any resemblance with real people living or dead is entirely coincidental."

"Sure thing. Hey, have you ever noticed that your head is about the same size as a walnut?" Sora pulled out a nutcracker. "I wonder if it's as hard as a walnut is as well."

The Fool winced. "I think my story ended MUCH better than this one is about to.'


End file.
